


The Dream

by SlytherclawHomunculus



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, An OC gets shot but it was a dream so she's fine, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherclawHomunculus/pseuds/SlytherclawHomunculus
Summary: A young firebender named Yume has strange dreams of a familiar, but unrecognizable place. Dreams that always end in death.





	The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from tumblr~

This place- It held no familiarity. But somehow there was a place in the deepest depths of her spirit that recognized it.

(Home.)

Yume looked around, nothing about the strange city was familiar. The ground was an odd color and placed into odd tile-like segments, split by a strip of black that was painted with strange lines. There were buildings- houses, Yume would venture. That came in many shapes and colors. Some looked a bit like earth kingdom buildings, others were entirely unfamiliar. Tall poles reached up to the sky, carrying long black wires.

But what for?

Suddenly, she heard laughter. There was a girl, her hair was long and pale yellow, like the sun's rays. Something in Yume told her to run, but that part of her was buried so far deep below her conscious being, she barely recognized it.

"Hey!" Yume called out to the girl, who then proceeded to run off without even so much as peaking behind her. Yume went after her. "Hey, wait!" The young firebender chased after the girl who bounded effortlessly along the black surface. Was she an airbender? No, there must have been another reason, as Yume's own legs felt like they were made of mud. Maybe Yume had been chi-blocked. But, she didn't remember anything that would indicate such. All she knew was that her limbs were weirdly heavy. Yume panted heavily, barely slogging along behind the strange, light haired girl. The sun was shining brightly, and yet she could not feel any of Agni's embrace. No, she couldn't even feel any hint of her internal flame. Even if she was chi-blocked, she still would have been able to at least sense Agni's presence in the sky.

Something about this place was off, it was wrong in someway.

(No, this is how things are supposed to be.)

Finally the girl stopped and Yume stopped a few meters short of meeting her. Something troubled her.

(Don't trust her.)

The girl turned around, and Yume got a better look at her attire. She was dressed oddly. Her fashion sense was all off. Those pants, those weird looking shoes, that strange shirt with the odd image on it. It had a bunch of strange symbols. Yume assumed it was language from the placement and repetition, but she could not recognize any of the characters. It was so foreign to her, yet also faintly familiar.

(Your native tongue.)

Yume looked at the stranger's face. She was smiling, but her pale blue-violet eyes held only a cold malice.

(Traitor!)  
  


Suddenly there was a flash and a terrible burning in Yume's chest. She flew backward, only getting a glimpse of something smoking in the girl's hand. Was that lightning?

(Bang!)

Yume lay on the ground, blood pooling around her chest. Her breath grew ragged and darkness crept it. As she faded from consciousness, she could only wonder how lightning had torn a hole in her chest.

X~X

Yume awoke with a strangled yell, her flames finally answering her desperate call in the form of cinders that curled around her fingers. Steeling herself, she took deep and measured breaths. The flames died out as she shut her fists tightly, a gentle arm reached around her back.

"Another bad dream?" Katara asked, patting Yume gently.

"Uh, er... yeah..." Yume said quietly, now realizing that everyone was staring at her.

"You wanna talk about it?" the waterbender tried.

"_No_, I'm tired. I just want to go back to sleep."

"You sure? This is the third time this week you've almost set yourself on fire in your sleep." Zuko said. Yume felt herself flush, she _had_ tried to call upon her inner fire in the dream hadn't she.

_ Shit. _

Of course Zuko had to point it out in front of everyone that she had experienced _another_ slip up in her ability to control her firebending. She forcefully laid back down facing away from everyone.

"Just leave me alone." Of course she didn't bother saying anything about that strange place she kept dreaming of. It was freaky and all kinds of wrong, but it was just a dream right?

_Right?_

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr where I post AU ideas and art- https://carnistcervine.tumblr.com/


End file.
